


Rivers Flow In You

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghosts, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes to Tom. To which leaves him vastly curious. It's summer in the orphanage, so whatever to keep him occupied.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm yeah this is going to be very different than my other fics. (AU in which Hermione started Hogwarts before Tom) However, I'm all for anyone thoughts on this. Hope everyone likes this and happy Sunday reading!

_**~River Flows In You~** _

_**Prologue** _

Tom watched as the rain rolled down the window. Slow with ease as he traced a finger; drawing an unknown pattern. The attic of his room brought a cold draft despite the summer heat. He paid no mind. During the summer he always found a way to withdraw from everything. 

There was nothing worth keeping his focus. He was without magic. A wand. The knowledge of being restrained bubbled. Akin to the hourglass displayed on the corner shelf. 

A low masculine voice hummed. A tune playing within his mind. 

Perhaps from a distant memory or a dream? Tom couldn't recall. 

Thunder rumbled above the clouded sky. 

Tom turned away becoming bored. Dark brown eyes blinking as a mouse scattered to a hole in the wall. 

He shifted to his sorry excuse of a bed. It was nothing like the softness of his dormitory room. Still, better than the creaky hard floor. 

Tom laid down, closing his eyes. Pretending that he was still within Hogwarts. 

It could have been minutes or hours, when Tom suddenly startled at the sound of glass breaking. 

  
Yet when he turned towards the sound, all he saw was glass and red sand in a pile. Curiosity burned and he found himself getting a closer look. 

_Don't look so sad_

Was written in the sand. 

Tom inhaled sharply, heart hammering within his chest. His finger wiping across the sand. He was curious yet disturbed. He wrote. 

_Who are you?_

A few moments passed. Then he watched as the sand cleared before a slight glow flicked before him. A young woman appeared. 

Tom blinked recognizing her from the Hogwarts yearbook. From what he knew she was top of her year. She died before he made it to his fourth year. Yet, there was no definate reason why. It still didn't explain why she was here of all places. 

The long brown curls were wild. She was peering up at him. Honey eyes were hard. Clearing her throat. 

"It's Hermione Granger."

It sounded raspy coming from her lips. 

Tom didn't know how to respond at first. Still he was curious as to why she followed him here to the orphanage. 

"What do you want? "

She folded her arms. An eyebrow raised. 

"To find out why you were the reason for my death. "

Tom gave her an incredulous look before narrowing his eyes. 

"It's rude to throw accusations. As far as I know we were never properly introduced. "

"Yet, I'm tied to you, Tom Riddle. The Heir of Slytherin. Don't think I don't know. " she snarled. 

Tom laughed coldly. 

"A ghost who knows my heritage. Aren't you clever. You been following me clearly. "

Hermione flickered in her form. 

"Perhaps. "

"Well I've nothing more to say to a dead person. You may go. "

Her smile was unfriendly. 

"Like I said, Tom. I'm tied to you. I can't leave at all. "

The young man frowned. 

"So you waited two years to actually speak to me? "

Hermione shrugged. 

"I had to learn to be a ghost. You try and tell me how that works for you. "

Tom turned away from her. Watching as lightning flashed through the window. He couldn't help but wonder how he was supposedly responsible for her death. If anything he'd be off in Azkaban if it were true. Still one thing remains. 

Who murdered Hermione Granger? 


	2. Summer Bummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beyond thrilled that this is getting a lot of positive feedback. So here's another chapter for ya. :)

**~Rivers Flow In You~**

**Summer Bummer**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three Days Later**

  
  


Tom stared up at the ceiling from his bed. Lips pursed, focused. He was trying to recall his earlier memories. At least the ones involving Hermione Granger. It wasn't getting him the desired results. All he could gather is a wild haired girl with remarkable marks. Those eyes shut as he inhaled. 

This was clearly going nowhere. 

The eerie icy sensation swept over him. His arm twitched. Alerting him of her presence. He tilted his head to the side, eyes drinking up her appearance. She was still dressed in her Gryffindor robes, her wild hair was pulled up this time. 

"That's not nice. " He spoke slowly. 

She swiped his hand again, the icy sensation overtaking as her hand went right through him. 

"Well you were being rude, ignoring me for about half the hour as it is. "

"Thinking isn't rude, Hermione. "

She raised her arms, exasperated. 

"Honestly, it doesn't help that you are just lying there doing nothing. You claim to be innocent in all of this. " 

The bed creaked with movement. Tom pulled his body up to look at her. His brows furrowed momentarily as he started to unbutton the top of his shirt. 

Summer heat was relentless. Tom hated it. He had hope that there would be another storm. Hermione watched his fingers. Tom knew that he had an effect on both men and women. He'd use that charm to get what he wanted out of them. A silly ghost was no different. 

A moment passed then he let the shirt come off, leaving his bare top of his body exposed to her gaze. The swoosh of fabric falling in a heap. 

"I never claimed to be innocent. Though don't you ever wonder? What would I gain from your death? "

She cleared her throat. Trying to look unaffected by his looks. She brought her gaze up to meet his dark eyes. Voice hard. 

"All I recall is tall, dark and handsome. A bit hazy on details but I know it all falls back on you. I can feel it. "

Tom brought a hand up. As if to cup her cheek. Yet, he hovered. Knowingly, his mouth quirked. He could feel the magic brimming from his fingertips. 

However, the law is the law. 

Magic was forbidden in the muggle world to underage witches and wizards alike. Using it would definitely trigger detection, which would trace back to the orphanage. Tom wasn't going to give the Ministry satisfaction to see his facade slip. 

Though. 

He longed to use it, either verbally or nonverbal. Without an outlet, Tom could feel other urges come forward. 

Slowly, his tongue brushed his lower lip. An idea forming. He loved a good banter. This young witch already showed that she was as reckless as they came. Gryffindor sensibilities.He wanted to set her aflame with anger. 

He gave her a once over. 

"Or perhaps you actually feel threatened by _me_. I believe you are more than aware that I am the top of my classes. All your hard-working marks, a complete waste. That so called crown is no longer yours to wear. Perhaps you are just _envious_ of my success."

Her features sharpened. A under current of cold seeping from her. Hermione bared her teeth, clearly outraged. 

  
  
  


Tom quirk a brow. Daring her to speak. He could feel the energy between them. 

"You are so lucky that I can't _touch_ you. "

"Feeling's mutual, Princess." Tom started to say before he towered over her. His eyes glinted. "You wouldn't want to be on my _bad_ side, Hermione. "

  
  
  


Hermione was about to resort but the door opened and then she was gone without another word. 

Miss Cole stood in the doorway. Her snide voice cutting in the most annoying tone. The stare she gave him was reproachful. His bare form making her grit her teeth. 

"You are late for supper, Tom. Do dress yourself accordingly. No more tardiness. "

Tom met her gaze and with the most charming smile that didn't meet his eyes. 

"I apologize, Miss Cole. I'll be right down. "

Yeah, sure. Tom rather rip his eyes out than deal with the lot of them. Three months a year. They were all lucky he couldn't perform magic. He'd kill them all. 

The slam of the door echoed. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Cecilia Vargus cornered Tom in the hallway after supper. Her ice blue eyes beeseeching. Her lithe body was entirely too close for Tom's comfort. Those pale blonde locks were let loose. She was dressed in a gaudy red/black freckled dress. To anyone else she would be the most attractive girl. Tom didn't agree. Her shrill voice, annoying personality and all too muggle self made her distasteful. 

All in all, Tom couldn't stand her.

He sighed. Tone indifferent. 

"What is it now? "

"I'm due to leave this place in two days, Tom. "

Oh. Good riddance. 

His eyebrow raised. 

"And? "

She pressed her body onto him. Trailing her hand over his chest. Entirely, bold in her movements. Tom felt his body shiver in disgust. Cecilia lips curved in attempt at seduction. 

"One night, Tom. It's all I ask. You'll never see me again. "

Not likely. 

He carefully needed to put her in place.

Tom enclosed a hand over hers. Pulling her along. Up the stairs. Into a secluded room. The door locking. He turned to face her. 

She was already shedding the dress aside. Tom halted her movements. 

"I didn't bring you here for this."

Cecilia froze at his cold voice. 

"Why? "

"Your intentions are frankly unwanted."

"I don't understand. "

He wund a finger around her loose hair, pulling none the gently. She gasped at the harsh sting as his hand enclosed around her pale throat. His dark eyes were unforgiving. 

"Silly little girl. I've said it before. _I'm. Out. Of. Your. League_. "

She whimpered. 

"Don't scream. I promise you it'll be worse if you do. In fact if you ever say anything about this, I'll find you. "

Tears were running down her face. Tom squeezed for a few moments, letting the threat hang. He shoved her aside. 

He longed to make hurt even more. With magic. Though this would have to do. Women like her were such naive, fragile creatures. Tom sneered. Weak. 

He watched as she hastily made it to the door and out. Tom didn't care if he was cruel to her. As far as he was concerned she was nothing to him. 

"You proved me right, Tom. "

Hermione spoke from afar. He shifted slightly and she floated in his space. 

"You are more than capable of dark deeds. "

"That doesn't mean that I murdered you. "

That didn't faze her. 

"Whatever. Staying here isn't helping. We need to go. Now would be a good time."

"Where? It's not like I can leave."

Hermione sniffed before rolling her eyes. 

"I beg to differ. You are actually in more control than you realize. For once use that brain of yours. Merlin it's only been three days."

Tom folded his arms. 

Then he caught her meaning. 

That was beyond dumb. 

"You can't be serious. It's impossible to go. Especially since it's summer. Are you nuts?!"

Hermione shrugged. 

"Well if you want me to stop haunting you, better get a move on. "

He stared at her aghast. 

"It's Hogwarts! Hermione. One doesn't just barge right in."

She smiled. 

"Oh not with that attitude, no. "

Xxxxxxx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the updates frequent. Though it's quite challenging. Stay tuned! :D


End file.
